


I Just Might Stop

by SleepSpindles



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета Lisa Hunt<br/>Написано на Get Some Porn Skirmish на заявку "Big hands, I know you’re the one". <br/>Название из “Blister in the Sun” by The Violent Femmes</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Just Might Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Just Might Stop](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16778) by nightanddaze. 



> Бета Lisa Hunt  
> Написано на Get Some Porn Skirmish на заявку "Big hands, I know you’re the one".   
> Название из “Blister in the Sun” by The Violent Femmes

У Брэда Колберта были офигенно классные руки. Квадратные ладони, длинные, довольно толстые пальцы с коротко стриженными ногтями и ссадинами на костяшками. Это были руки мужчины. Совсем не нежные, но которые могли делать что-то нежно. Рэй видел, как заботливо он берет детей, оружие и что-то из электроники.  
Хотя большую часть времени руки Брэда были заняты не этим: он копал окопы вокруг хамви, тыкал в БлюФорс экран, разрывал пакеты с сухпайком, прикрывался рукой от солнца. Любое дерьмо, которое делает каждый морпех.   
И когда Рэй наблюдал какие-либо более интимные движения колбертовских рук по сравнению с его обычными занятиями, разряд удовольствия тут же пробегал по его позвоночнику. Поэтому, когда он говорил, что у Брэда охуенно классные руки, это значило, что у него охуенно классные руки.  
Брэд не особо любил прикасаться к чему-либо, кроме оружия. Возможно, однажды должен был настать тот день, когда палец Брэда со спускового крючка пришлось бы отсоединять хирургическим путем. Но в отношениях с людьми Брэд предпочитал держать дистанцию. Иногда его кулак ударялся с кулаком Руди, или он соприкасался с руками Уолта, помогая ему с его Марк-19, или клал руку на плечо Поука, разглагольствующего о своем наследии предков. Однако большую часть времени Брэд предпочитал не трогать людей. И Рэй чувствовал себя как на Рождество, когда пальцы Брэда легко проходились по его шее, и он шептал на ухо: “На десяти часах за насыпью, через пять минут после заката, приходи один”. И тут же шел по своим делам - губы в четкую линию, будто он ничего такого не говорил. Да, это было рискованно, слишком много народа вокруг, и они все еще в гребаном Ираке. Но Рэй абсолютно точно считал, что это того стоило.   
Обычно это была его роль – смотреть по сторонам, но он тут же проваливал свою миссию, когда видел руки Брэда на своем члене. Брэд не торопился. Он начинал с медленного, долгого движения от яиц Рэя вверх, к головке. Его кулак тесно обхватывал член, как влагалище самой сладкой киски. Он умел сменять сильное надавливание легким, пока Рэй не начинал бормотать слишком громко. Мягким движением он ласкал яйца Рэя, сжимая всей ладонью так, что тот просто плавился от удовольствия. А затем вел другой рукой вниз, надавливая пальцем на дырку Рэя. Он вталкивал палец внутрь, насухую, по одну костяшку.   
\- Ну и как много ты бы смог принять? – мягко шептал ему на ухо Брэд.  
Рэй пытался оттолкнуть его, но вместо этого еще сильнее хватался за его плечо.  
\- Ты же знаешь, как много.   
Рэй задыхался от возбуждения, пока Брэд продолжал водить одной рукой по его члену, а второй растягивать его вход уже двумя пальцами.   
\- Хорошо? – самодовольно шептал Брэд.  
\- Я мог бы сжевать твой “броник” в экстазе, но я воздержусь.  
Брэд низко засмеялся. Рэй выгибался на его пальцах, утыкаясь лицом в плечо, вдыхая его запах.   
В Брэде было много всего, что Рэю нравилось. Резкий звук его смеха, его неумение признавать поражение, его длинные светлые ресницы, из-за которых он все время выглядел немного сонным, даже если собирался надрать кому-нибудь задницу. Но руки… руки определенно возбуждали Рэя больше всего.   
И Брэд прекрасно знал это, нагло пользуясь своим преимуществом.  
\- Блядь, Рэй, я сейчас уже мозоли себе натру.   
Рэй хмыкнул, продолжая наблюдать за движением колбертовских рук по его члену. Он двигал кулаком все быстрее.   
\- Это было... – губы Брэда почти касались рэевского уха, - три дня назад, когда ты кончил в мой кулак?  
Рэй издал высокий стон. Он мог почти чувствовать, как Брэд улыбается, обнажая зубы.  
И он прямо сейчас собирался…  
\- Я почти забыл, как ощущается твой член в моей руке. Так охеренно классно.  
Рэй вцепился в запястье Брэда. Каждое движение его руки заставляло Рэя приподниматься все выше и выше на носках. Брэд снова засмеялся, тихо и удовлетворенно.   
Через какое-то время, когда Рэй, наконец, смог твердо стоять на ногах, Брэд начал дрочить и себе. Быстро, уверенно, глядя в лицо Рэю, часто выдыхая. Рэй и сейчас не спускал глаз с его рук.  
В тот момент, когда Брэд проводил большим пальцем под головкой своего члена, у Рэя захватывало дух, и он еще сильнее вдавливал ногти в запястье Колберта. Наконец, Брэд доводил себя до оргазма.   
Все это заканчивалось одинаково, хоть и начиналось всегда в разных местах. Иногда они встречались за хамви, притворяясь, что играют в их игру “помоги офицеру и вытащи его зад”. Иногда Брэд уходил один, и Рэй сваливал следом прямо посередине разговора между Уолтом и Репортером.   
И это всегда заканчивалось тем, что Брэд хватал голову Рэя своими огромными руками, наклонял вниз, придвигая ближе к себе, соприкасаясь висками. Он шумно выдыхал, прижимался к Рэю, позволяя ему видеть. Даже рискованность всего этого не смогла бы заставить Рэя отказаться от такого. Он старался держать рот на замке, не издавать ни звука, но всегда проводил кончиком пальца по скуле Брэда, чувствуя шероховатость его кожи и жесткость щетины. И вот этот контраст собственных грязных пальцев и загорелой кожи Брэда это было невероятно классно.   
И в чем Рэй был настоящий счастливчик, так это в том, что имел возможность видеть лицо Брэда, когда тот кончал.


End file.
